Life After the War
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: Keira Potter was entering her first year at Hogwarts and will begin to see new powers. What happens after her father comes back after 4 years from fighting in the battle against Voldemort? Rated for safety.


**A/N: The chapter explains what's going on.**

11 year old Keira Aurora Potter walked up to the attic to get her Hogwarts trunk.

She would be starting at Hogwarts this year.

Her other two older siblings were in their 2nd and 3rd years.

Her older sister, Lily, was in her 3rd year and her older brother, James, was in his 2nd year.

As Keira entered the attic, she found a set of 3 trunks. One with initials GW, Ginny Weasley now Potter, hers, and HP, Harry Potter.

She slightly saddened when she saw his initials on the trunk.

Her father, Harry Potter, had been missing in action when he left for the war.

The war had finally ended and he has yet to return.

He said he would return someday but hasn't.

Keira stopped thinking about it and got here trunk.

She returned to her room to pack.

She started to cry a little at the memory of here dad leaving 4 years ago.

**Flashback**

_7 year old Keira had overheard her parents talking about her father having to leave to fight the war last night._

_Her father of course the famous Harry Potter, had the prophecy to fulfill, so he had to go._

_Her mother insisted that she herself go with Harry but he wouldn't let her go._

_Her mother had to take care of her and her siblings._

_Keira had always been closer to her father than her to her mother._

_So now Keira was at the front door watching her father about to leave._

"_Please don't go daddy!" Keira was in hysterics._

"_I have to go Kei. It is my job to go. If I had a choice I would be here with all of you. Now don't cry Kei. You'll make me cry and that means I won't be able to do my job. I love all of you so much. I will return to you all as soon as I can and I will write as soon as possible. But now I must go" Harry had some tears in his eyes._

_Harry hugged and kissed everybody and was about to step away when he had a tug at his shirt._

_He looked down at Keira and hugged her once more._

"_Come on Kei, I have to go. You'll be ok. You have mum, Lily, James, every single Weasley, Remus, and Tonks. If you can't handle me being gone, go to one of them. Now please let me go" Harry kissed his daughter on her head and stood back up._

"_Ok daddy. I love you. Bye, bye" Keira hugged him again then went next to her mother._

"_Bye. Remember that I love all of you very much" Harry flashed them his smile before walking away._

_When he was gone, all of the Potters were in hysterics._

**End Flashback**

Keira will never forget that day.

The next day she and her siblings would be going to Hogwarts.

McGonagall was still the Headmistress.

Hogwarts still only needed a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

But there was a rumor that they had found a new person for that post but never disclosed the name.

Ginny, Lily, James, and Keira were at Platform 9 ¾ , ready to go on the train.

Ginny had a job at Hogwarts as the replacement for Madame Pomfry.

Lily, James, and Keira were about to get on the train, when a voice stopped them.

"Don't you dare get on that train before saying goodbye" the voice said.

All four Potters turned around and were shocked to see Harry Potter standing there.

"Dad!" Harry's kids screamed, running to him and hugging him.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting crushed. I love all of you so much. I have missed you all so much, but you have to go. Don't worry I'll see you sooner than you think" Harry said.

"But dad—" they started but was interrupted by Harry.

"No buts. You all have to go to Hogwarts. Now go" Harry smiled at his children.

"Bye dad, we love you!" they screamed when they got on the train.

Harry waved to them goodbye as the train moved away.

Harry turned around to find his tearstained wife's face, smiling.

"Come here Ginny" Harry said, opening his arms for her.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed and ran into her husband's arms.

"Don't you ever leave me for this long again" Ginny told him, crying happy tears.

"I will never do that ever again" Harry said.

Ginny looked up at him and saw that his scar was gone.

"Oh my gosh, Harry. Your scar is gone" Ginny whispered.

"Yeah. It disappeared when I killed Voldemort. I think we need to get to Hogwarts now, before our children do" Harry said, smiling at her.

"We?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"You'll see" Harry flashed her another smile.

When everyone was in the Great Hall and the first years were sorted, McGonagall started her start of term speech.

You'd think that McGonagall would have died or resigned, but no, she still stands.

"Welcome back students and welcome first years. Now first I would just like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forrest is still out of bounds for students and that all rules still apply. Also that Ginny Potter will be our new healer this year. Now on another note, this should a very good year this year, for the war has ended. It was all thanks to one person. Harry Potter. Speaking of which, our Defense post is being filled by him. I know that three students will be very happy about that. Let the feast begin!" all three Potter children were waiting for their father. Ginny was surprised but happy that she gets to see her husband everyday again.

As soon as that was said Harry walked in through the side door.

Everyone screamed and applauded then went on eating.

Harry walked over to where Ginny sat and sat down next to her.

"Harry why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Harry answered, eating his food.

"Well don't do that again. We were all worried about you. Why didn't you talk to us sooner?" Harry grabbed her hand after she said this.

"Ginny, I couldn't talk to any of you when the battle was in the final stages. It was just too dangerous. I didn't expect to be gone for four years. I'm so sorry" Harry looked into her brown eyes.

"I know Harry. I just missed you so much and I couldn't stand you being away for so long. I love you so much Harry and I don't want to feel alone anymore" Ginny looked into Harry's enticing green eyes while tears formed in hers.

"I love you more than anything Ginny and you have never been alone and never will be. Now, I suggest we just enjoy the feast and watch our two kids tell our young Gryffindor what happens at Hogwarts" Harry smiled at Ginny who in turn smiled back.

"Alright. It's just so wonderful that you're back Harry"

"It's great to be back, Ginny"

With that said they both went back to enjoying the feast and Hogwarts.

**A/N: Well what do you think? I haven't done a Harry Potter fic this way before so I don't how good I am. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
